A Strange Phenomenon
by Satsukifujin
Summary: In digs all across Japan, strange human-shaped craters have been revealed. Baffling all but one, Kagome Higurashi, who just happened to tune into today's news. Scientists have yet to determine the cause of this strange phenomenon.


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha…. But I do have an Inuyasha blanket!!!!

A.N. One Shot - This story just hit me in a moment of hilarity and I had to write it. But enough about that, on with the story! Oh yeah, no pairings.

A Strange Phenomenon

Present day

"Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome yelled running through the front door, thankful to have finally made it back to present day Japan. It'd been a grueling two weeks since she'd last been home and Inuyasha had been driving the group into the ground, literally. They'd spent three of those days down in a cave system searching for a shikon shard from some bat demon, which in the end Naraku had gotten a hold of the shard anyways. That had been the last straw for Kagome and she'd promptly decided to head home and get some R&R with the excuse of a test and the need for more ramen noodles.

Inuyasha did pitch some kind of fit though… Kagome had sat him a record of twenty times just to get home! If she didn't know any better she'd think that Inuyasha was getting immune to her sit commands… 'I hope not!' Kagome thought, her eyes widening a little at the possibilities. 'I'd never get to come back home! Stupid Inuyasha.'

"Welcome home, dear." Kagome's mother smiled, interrupting her daughter's thoughts. "Why don't you come in here and take a seat with the rest of the family? Were waiting on grandpa to finish the news and then we're going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean on a DVD that Souta got recently."

"Pirates?! Yeah!" Kagome grinned. So what if she had a bit of a fetish for pirates, while on that topic… ' I wonder if there are any real pirates in Inuyasha's time?' Kagome grinned. 'Maybe a trip to the ocean is in order, I could say that I sensed a shikon Shard! I'd like to tan some anyways, and in the feudal era, no crowds!! Just Miroku… Sango can handle that front.'

Kagome turned her attention towards the television where the news reporter had just started talking about some strange archeological excavations from the feudal time period.

'Ok,' Kagome thought. 'Interest piqued.'

"Strange? You don't think they found any dead demons? Huh Sis!?" Souta said while leaning towards Kagome's face, looking wide eyed.

"Hush Souta! I'm trying to listen!" Kagome glared at her little brother. She turned all her attention towards the Television to listen to what the reporter had to say about the era she spent so much time in over the past two years.

" It is truly bizarre what archeologist have uncovered in the last few months, after discovering an exciting ruin of an old feudal village, archeologist began to unearth strange craters. And these are not meteorite craters ladies and gentlemen! From what the archeologist and scientist studying these craters have said, it has been discerned that these craters have been made by a human body!" The reporter exclaimed.

"What was first thought to have been a hoax and now been proven fact with testing of the rocks age and that there are more than twelve of these man shaped craters known today, all originating from the same time period. Most of these craters are found right here in Tokyo! Though some have been found in other regions of Japan. Another strange fact is that not one crater is the same depth; they range from one feet to seven feet deep! Studies are still being done on how these craters could have been possibly made by a human body and survived. No bones have been found in any of the sites as of yet. This is truly a strange phenomenon!'

Kagome blinked as the News ended. 'Oh my God… Inuyasha…' Kagome sat there stunned as she tried to get the fact one of Japans mysteries was a direct result of her sitting Inuyasha all over feudal Japan.

Kagome began to giggle causing her family to look at her. It was when she started to laugh hysterically when Souta asked what she was laughing about that her family began to worry. The only thing her family could discern between her snorts and giggles and the words 'sit' and 'Inuyasha'.

Souta considered his sister as she rolled on the floor pounding with her fist. ' How am I supposed to tell Inuyasha… She's finally lost it.'

Feudal era

Months later, our dear Kagome still cannot sit Inuyasha more than once before busting into laughter, scaring many a villager and her own group of friends. Even our favorite nemesis, Naraku, shook his head as he watched from Kanas mirror… It seemed that Kikyo's reincarnation had gone insane. It's not every day that you had that position taken from you and given to a miko.

_The End._


End file.
